mosufan2004fandomcom-20200214-history
Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki
Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki is a comic created by real people in the real world that began production in November of 1993. It is a reboot of Wikia Heroes and follows the adventures of the Rulers of Wiki, or Heroes of Wiki, a group of people who do hero type things, or just go to lunch. The series later spawned a spin-off series named The Somewhat Pointless Adventures of Zippy. CHARACTERS 'Rulers of Wiki' K-Deathrock-9.png|Deathrock9|link=Deathrock9 Koopacropped.png|Koopa|link=Koopa Tkotm_mugshot.png|The King of the Monsters|link=The King of the Monsters Gzo_mugshot.png|GodzillaZero-One Wsefsf.png|Titanollante Mkg_mugshot.png|MechaKingGhidorah789|link=MechaKingGhidorah789 Spinocroc_mugshot.png|Spinocroc123|link=Spinocroc123 MosuFan2004.png|MosuFan2004|link=MosuFan2004 Tbwcg_mugshot.png|The Boy Who Cried Godzilla|link=The Boy Who Cried Godzilla BRK.png|BigRandomKaiju Sn_mugshot.png|SuperNerd295|link=SuperNerd295 ShodaiMeesmothLarva.png|ShodaiMeesmothLarva|link=ShodaiMeesmothLarva 'Villains' Sockpuppets.png|Sockpuppets|link=Sockpuppets Xx Sockpuppet xX.png|Sockpuppetry Guy|link=Sockpuppetry Guy Flatman.png|Flatman|link=Flatman Boy Gamera.png|The Boy Who Cried Gamera|link=The Boy Who Cried Gamera WikiaLawmugshot.png|Wikia Lawyer|link=Wikia Lawyer Skroopdoops Cropped.png|Skroopdoops|link=Skroopdoops Sockpuppetry Girl.png|Sockpuppetry Girl|link=Sockpuppetry Girl Celebrity Bot Cropped.png|Celebrity Bots|link=Celebrity Bots Oliver Crop Twist.png|Oliver Plot Twist|link=Oliver Plot Twist The Cropped Hybrid.png|The Ultimate Hybrid|link=The Ultimate Hybrid Waifu.png|Rita|link=Deathrock9's Waifu MarioUniverse_mugshot.png|MarioUniverse|link=MarioUniverse 'Neutral' BRK Crop Waifu.png|Hiromu|link=BRK's Waifu SuperNerdswife.png|Eva Unit-02|link=SuperNerd's Waifu alien quen crop.png|Alien Quen|link=GodzillaZero-One's Waifu Modrah.jpg|Modrah|link=MosuFan's Waifu Zippy.png|Zippy|link=Zippy Redman RoW.PNG|Redman|link=Redman Issues #1 - #100 Issue one.png|The 1st issue of the Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki Comic Poopypoop.png|The 2nd Issue of the series. Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Issue 3.png| The 3rd issue in which Koopa is trapped inside of Super Mario Brothers 3. From this issue onwards, the issues used a template featuring the Wikizilla Adventures logo at the top of the cover with the issue number in the top left. Holy Tomato.PNG|The 5th issue in which The Boy Who Cried Gamera steals a Holy Tomato The Guys Do Lunch.PNG|The 12th issue, in which the guys do lunch. Wikizilla Adventures.PNG|The 50th issue of the Wikizilla Adventures comic. RoW_Issue_51.png|The 51st issue of the series. Riddle of the Skele-Men.PNG|The 74th issue in which Deathrock9 and The Boy awaken in Hell and answer the riddles of the Skele-Men Trial of the Bridge.PNG|The special 75th issue in which Deathrock and The Boy face the Trial of the Spooky Bridge Ressurection.PNG|The 76th issue in which The Boy is resurected, while Deathrock opts to remain in Hell Son of Deathrock9.PNG|The 77th issue in which BigRandomKaiju comes to aid his father in the Wikia Wars, only to find that he had been killed. RoW_Issue_78.png|The 78th issue of the series, in which Koopa and The Boy Who Cried Godzilla search for justice. row 100.png|The 100th issue, where the Rulers of Wiki follow Sockpuppetry Guy, The Boy Who Cried Gamera and Flatman through a portal in time to prevent them from changing history and turning their defeats into victories. #101 - 200 Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Issue 140.png|The 140th issue, notable for featuring the return of Deathrock9 who was resurrected when CompanionNardole used up his life energy to give Death a new body to live in. Basketball Shenanegans.PNG|The 146th issue. row 158.png|GodzillaZero-One meets Alien Quen for the first time after she saves him from an explosion and takes him to her love dimension where she seduces him. He soon falls in love with her and they get married. RoW Meeston.png|Meesmoth joins the Rulers of Wiki. row 160.png|Titan, The King of the Monsters and Koopa fall through a wormhole and end up in the Wikia Heroes comic strip, where they meet their classic counterparts. As a celebration of the old comic strip, this issue briefly brought back the old template. row 161.png|Everyone's waifu gets together to hunt down Sockpuppetry Girl after she attempts to impersonate Alien Quen and steal stuff from her house. Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Issue 162.png|Issue 162, the issue in which the Rulers of Wiki went on holiday and left Deathrock9 behind to work on a project. The Skroopdoops attacked Earth, but by using a home-made Immortality Gate, Deathrock9 turned them all into copies of himself and sent them to live on Venus in Deathrock City. Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Issue 163.png|Issue 163, the first in the 'Celebrity Bots' trilogy. In this issue, Deathrock9 wins a planet in a raffle and moves there with Rita. He begins to work on a city full of robots that look like celebrities Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Issue 164.png|Issue 164, the second in the 'Celebrity Bots' trilogy. In this issue, the Celebrity Bots turn on Deathrock9 and capture him as Rita goes into hiding. They permanently transfer his mind into a new robotic body based on the character K9. Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Issue 165.png|Issue 165, the third in the 'Celebrity Bots' trilogy. In this issue, Deathrock9 utilises his new abilities to escape the city and rescue Rita. They find a new house in the desert where they move to. Deathrock9 tells SuperNerd295 about what happened. RoW_Issue_166.png|Issue 166, the first issue of the 'Seafaring Saga' trilogy. Unaware of what happened to Deathrock9, Koopa opens his cereal to find a whole ship inside the box! Eager to use it, he invites MosuFan2004 to join him on the ship's maiden voyage, a short trip between Southampton and Sicily. RoW_Issue_167.png|While all seems to be well on Koopa's ship, a new threat appears! Captain Limon breaks in and sets the boat on fire with the intent of forming a distraction so he can capture the ship. Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Issue 170.png|Issue 170, in which Deathrock9 reveals that he and Rita have had a second son, Zippy. The other Rulers of Wiki are unsurprisingly confused about the whole situation that has happened. rulers of wiki 171 cover a.png|Issue 171, where The Boy Who Cried Godzilla meets Oliver Plot Twist (making his first appearance in the comic) who turns him into a girl. This issue featured two covers, one in Sepia colours and one in normal colours. rulers of wiki 171 cover b.png|The alternate cover to Issue 171 featuring normal colours. row 172.png|Issue 172, where Deathrock9, MosuFan2004 and Zippy explore the universe of the pencil people, themselves becoming drawings in the process. row issue 194.png|Issue 194, where GodzillaZero-One, BigRandomKaiju and The King of the Monsters team up to fight off an invasion of fan-made characters that are coming through a portal that leads to an endless white void. Rulers of Wiki 200.PNG|The 199th issue featuring the long awaited return of "Hoopa Galaxian" row 200.png|Issue 200, where Koopa, Spino, Deathrock9, Mosu, Meeston, the Boy and MKG get fused into one almighty being. It is up to the other Rulers of Wiki and their allies to help save the universe and restore the other Rulers to their former selves! #201 - #300 RoW 201.PNG|Issue 201 featuring the return of Redman Sockpuppet vs wikia.png|Sockpuppet destroys Wikia's robot that was going to attack the potato farm. Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Supswife Potato deadpeople.png| Issue 203, the start of the 'Gone Rouge Saga' in which SuperNerd295 and SuperNerd's Waifu go and steal the almighty potato crystal from their home planet. RoWoW.png|MosuFan and MKG saw something on the sky, they went to find out what is that but it was The Boy Who Cried Gamera on a rocket, he attacked MosuFan and MKG. Obumu.png|Titanollante and Meesmoth have a mission to defeat Mitt Romney until he eats Obama's burger. row 248.png|Deathrock grows suspicious of Rita and discovers that she has been frequently visiting some underground bunker. row 249.png|Knowing she is a spy, Deathrock and Zippy confront Rita with recordings that could be used to exposed her. She makes a daring escape! row 250.png|Rita is tracked down to a hideout somewhere in the mountains. The climactic standoff finally comes to fruition and Deathrock kills her, sending her toppling off the edge of a cliff. RoW 252 not 181.png|BRK decides to help Deathrock recover from the revelations of the last few episodes by encouraging him to find love. It's slow going, but early steps are made. Posters Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Poster Improved 2.jpg|The pull-out poster advertising the return of Sockpuppetry Guy and his army. Hell Saga ad.PNG|A poster advertising the famous Hell Saga Category:Page Category:Poop Category:Important Pages Category:Comics